


The Priest and the Prostitute

by WaterWitch23



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anderson/OC Pairing, Crack Relationships, Embarrassed Anderson forever, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Original Characters - Freeform, Periods, Sad Things Happen, Spiritual struggles, Violence, angry Maxwell, cute things happen, derpy pairing, foul language goddess, not trying to convert you : spiritual, some dark stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWitch23/pseuds/WaterWitch23
Summary: This is under  my fanfiction name too: SetoEevee7 ;3 Just so you guys know:The title says it all: a cute friendship between two unlikely people. I don't own Hellsing but my OC is mine ;3 Also could be spiritual stuff but not heavy-going to convert people stuff. ;3 For the most part this is just random, humor cute crap but there will be some serious stuff threaded throughout.





	1. Ice Cream and Insults

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story form fanfiction under SetoEevee7 but I wanted to post it here too! Let me know what you guys think. :3  
> Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano-Maggie is mine though :)

**Ice Cream and Insults**

 

_How we met was one of the most unexpected occurrences in my whole twenty-five years of life, and it all started with ice cream…..that and then some._

_…….._

The sun shone down on the metal piercings that bounced on a young woman’s caramel skin. Rusty red hair in lovely curls bounced on her tattoo exposed shoulders of the young woman as she bopped down the cobblestone street.  Pop-dance jams were ringing in her ears as danced her way towards a nearby ice cream stand. Bright hazel eyes shown behind a pair of rose colored glasses.  The man at the ice cream stand looked at her with peculiar eyes, he seemed hesitant to speak. She felt him look her up and down.

“Can I help you?”  The man with sloppy hair trapped by stained cap.  The woman pushed her hair over her tattooed shoulders.

“Chocolate ice cream, two scoops if you please, on a cone.” She said matter of factly. Her thick red lips spread into an electrifying smile. The man gave her a slow nod and proceeded to get it ready for her.  The woman shook her hips slightly as she bounced to her music until something broke through her jams.

A whistle.

A cat call whistle.

The woman snapped her head and turned to look behind her. Her hands on her exposed hips.  Her hazel eyes flashed. Two young me were whispering and looking her up and down, grinning. One with curly black hair wearing nothing but black while the other one a dark brunette wearing a soccer jersey. They whistled at her again. The woman’s eyes narrowed, making her uni-brow increasingly angry.  The ice cream man suddenly spoke up,

“Here you go.” The woman turned back and paid him in coins and took her ice cream. She quietly thanked him and then walked over to the men. They kept on that stupid grinning.

“Hey lady” They had started but they didn’t get very far. In an instant the woman reeled her arm back and threw the ice cream in their direction. The little sly shits weren’t just sly with their tongues but quick too, they dodged it easily.  The ice cream had missed its target but hit someone else entirely.  This someone else entirely was a rather large man with a large scar across a strong jaw, with a pair of circular spectacles. The woman’s face paled, ignoring the men whistling at her and calling her names that her father would probably strangle them for, she ran around them to the poor chocolate covered man. Speaking in rapid apologies though most of them coming out in Spanish, while the scar faced man dripped with ice cream.

 

..................

            Anderson had just delivered his priestly robes to be leaned and ended up finding a nice bench in the sun near a beautiful fountain to catch up on his readings. There was a light breeze that ruffled his straw hair. He adjusted his glasses and just had opened his Bible when he heard an obnoxious noise in his ears. Someone cat calling. He looked up to see two men standing in  front of him whistling to a woman he guessed but couldn’t see cause the men were in the way. Alexander’s eyebrows narrowed. He closed his Bible and looked up but suddenly something cold and wet hit him in the face. Alexander let out a low growl as he wiped the chocolate substance from his face.

            “I am so sorry! This is my fault! I am so sorry!”  Anderson looked up as chocolate still stuck to his sparse beard and hung from some parts of his hair. The glasses of his were off and his brilliant emerald eyes met large round hazel ones.  He blinked back at the bright red that seemed to radiate from this strange woman.

            “Aye, it’s fine lassy but what do ye go around throwin ice cream fur?” He stood up and wiped his glasses. He glanced down at his white pressed shirt-stained now with chocolate.   

            “I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to hit you I was aiming at them.” She threw a thumb over her shoulder to the two shits that now had noticed they were being talked about.

            “You might have a strong arm bitch but you can’t hit worth a shit.” The young man dressed in black. “But I bet we could.”  The woman turned on her heal, face flushed with rage she had just opened her mouth but before she could the black shirt man was on the ground, yowling in pain, holding his jaw. The large chocolate covered man had stepped in front of her in one quick movement in front of her.  His glasses were on his face but they were filmed with sticky substance and he was still covered in ice cream. Despite that silly appearance his eyes were blazing and that scar on his cheek struck fear into everyone watching. The man at the ice cream cart backed away, lowering himself behind his cart, while others stopped from afar and watched wide eyed.

            “I would watch ye mouths if I were ye!” Anderson growled. “If I were ye I would apologize to the little lass and have ye mothers wash yah mouths out with soap!”  The curly haired man started to have a black eye forming.

            “You’re defending the slut?  She’s asking to get…”

Nope!  The other man went down with one quick punch. The young woman behind Anderson jumped, he could feel her eyes watching him. 

            “Now boys, what did I just say? Apologize to this lass **_now_**.” The two men scrambled away then stood up.

            “Sorry Mis-Miss-” They stuttered looking at her expectantly.

Anderson turned to her slightly without his eyes leaving the two young men. “What’s your name lass?”

            “Maggie.”  Spanish accent flourishing as her voice jumped with nervousness.

“Sorry Miss Maggie. We won’t bother you again, sorry we called you those names.”  Then with that the two men ran away both now with black eyes and crushed prides. Anderson sighed pushing his blonde now chocolaty hair back. He turned to now see the woman he had just defended. He was taken back though when his eyes finally settled on her.  Maggie was a short young woman with rusty red curls though half of her head was shaved. Tattoos danced up her exposed stomach and ribs, while Anderson could see feathered tattoos or something on her shoulders. She wore a bright crimson belly shirt with a black mini skirt and combat boots. Black feathered earrings danced around her caramel complexion while other studs sparkled from her ears, stomach and nose.

            “Oh thank you so much!” She ran up to him and hugged him. Anderson flinched, not used to having a half dress women hugging him.

            “Ah it-‘s nothing lass but-“

“No-no! You just protected me! You are such a gentleman and looked what I did to you.” She frowned her bright red lips and studied Anderson’s broad chest that was now speckled with chocolate as well as his hair when she let go of him. She tsked and tapped her foot.  “Here let me help you get that off-it is literally stuck in your hair!” Maggie in one fluid motion pulled out a water bottle and what seemed to be a light red scarf made of thin material. “This will have to do.” Anderson figured what she was doing and put his hands up.

“No lass, its fine-I should be headed back to the-“

He was silenced when the woman started to work her soaked scarf across his rugged face. One hand holding his face from moving while the other with the scarf worked to get the chocolate out. She was like a mother cleaning her child’s face except Anderson was anything but a child. “You really don’t have to do this…” he sputtered but she ignored him as she now moved to his hair, he negated his eyes to his gloved hands, a burning feeling running amok on his features.

_“_ I hit you in the face with two scoops of chocolate ice cream and a cone-I think I need to do something….Mr?”  Maggie pulled back after a moment succeeding getting the chocolate out of his scruff of a beard and hair.  Alexander looked up to see her head cocked at him in a child-like way, now also noticing a tattoo of a cross resting on her clavicle bone. He negated his eyes and side stepped her.

“It’s Alexander Anderson.” A warm smile graced the young woman’s lips.

“Alexander, I like it-it’s a good name. Where are you-“

She was interrupted by an older man briskly walking up to them. When he reached them he gave the woman in red a judgmental glance then turned to Anderson with a look of horror.

“Father Anderson what on earth happened!?”  Alexander saw the woman’s mouth drop open and her face light up like a traffic light. Both men turned to see the woman back away, cursing in Spanish.

“Oh…oh no…I am so sorry! I didn’t know…um here take this…for your shirt.” She threw the red scarf at him and backed away again. “I am sorry, didn’t know you were a priest. How disrespectful of me…” then muttering under breath. “ _I’m going to hell for sure.”_  The man that knew Anderson, let his mouth hung open under his mustache.  He turned to look at Anderson but the priest was shaking his head.

“Ah no...lass it’s fine, ye didn’t know and I appreciate the help.”  Maggie was red still and she shook her head.

“No-no that was so um…” she tried to search for a word but shook her head. “Where are you located Father Anderson-so I can send you some proper replacements for that shirt…I feel awful…” Maggie was a stuttering mess but kept a good distance away and tried to cover herself with her large bag. They all felt the eyes of by standers walking by and staring. Maggie especially was feeling really out of place.

“You really don’t need to do that, lass.” Anderson then gave her the scarf. “And don’t worry about the shirt really.”

Now she was the one who put her hands up. “No I insist and keep it to get the chocolate out of your nice shirt.”

Alexander Anderson sighed, realizing there was no use fighting her. “I’m at the orphanage right outside the Vatican City.” The woman’s face paled, he swore he could have heard her mumble _shit._

“Okay, th-thank you…and thanks for standing up for me. I must go now Father Andreson-sorry again!” She said now as she darted off not looking back.

_……….._

Renaldo looked at his co-worker in utter astonishment and horror. “What on earth was that? What happened Anderson?”  Anderson looked down at the red scarf in his hands and then timidly used it to wipe his sticky glasses.

“Some men were harassing her and I stepped in.” He mutters struggling to get the smudges off.

“But where did the chocolate ice cream come from?” His Italian accent rising.

“She hit me with it.”

“She what?” Renaldo looked appalled.

“She was aiming for the men but it hit me instead.” He put it simply now putting the glasses on the bridge of his strong nose and looked at the scarf in his hands. “Now Renaldo we should be headed back to the Vatican-Enrico will be expecting us.”

“But Anderson…!”

Father Alexander Anderson looked at him with a stern look “Renaldo let us go back. I don’t want to hear talk of this incident. I would rather much forget it.” He stuffed the scarf into his pockets not sure what to do with the damn thing and turned to walk away. Renaldo fell in behind him still shocked and muttering about women dressing these days and being too informal with men.

Anderson ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed heavily. “ _Thank God, no one from the Vatican saw that. I would never hear the end of it.”_

_………._

 Maggie ran back home, never looking back. If she had known Alexnader was a priest from the beginning she would have….She actually didn’t know what she would do accept cry-cry a lot. Which she was going to be doing a lot of when she told her religious father what happened. As well as try explain to her papi she now needed to spend money on men’s collared shirts in repentance for the destruction of the priest’s clothes.

“ _Papi’s going to kill me for sure! What is he going to say? I know I’m going to hell for that one and oh my gosh…!”_  Maggie stopped abruptly, as color continued to drain from her face and she slowly covered it with her hands. “ _I just touched a priest!”_


	2. Shirts and Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are shirts and a soccer ball :T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't been updating here :P So now i am going to give you chapter 2! Thanks for those who have reviewed! <3 I super appreciate it! 
> 
> Also Hellsing still belongs to Kouta Hirano ;3

Shirts and Soccer

 “You did _what!?_ Magdalene, papi is going to kill you! He is going to _make_ you go to church for this!” Said an older woman with curly deep brown hair in a bun hands in the air, eyebrows narrowed and mouth in a deep frown-face red.

“Maria, don’t call me that and I didn’t know!  How was I supposed to know the guy was a priest? He sure as hell didn’t look like it! You would have agree with me if you would have seen him!”

“You are so lucky Papi is at work! “ Maria snapped. She groaned and put her face in her hands then started to pace. “You are going to have to do something. You can’t just forget about it!” Maggie rolled her hazel eyes as she sat on their tan couch, legs crossed and lips pouting boldly.

“Of course! I was going to get replacement for his shirt!” Maria shook her head.

            “You are going to have to do more than that.” Maira stopped with her hands on her hips. “Ask if you can work with him at the church” Maggie’s eyes flared.

“WHAT!? Are you crazy!? _Me_ work in a church? Are you mad!? They’ll all think I’m a slut! You should have seen the way his friend-person looked at me! I don’t belong in that kind of setting.” She stood up putting her hands out before her in a wiping away motion. “I hate being in those places, I don’t fit!”

“You used to until you got in this weird phase!”  Maria snapped again and Maggie’s face fell. She looked away and sat back on the couch. Her sister sighed and pushed back her curly hair. “Look, you said he worked an orphanage right? You are good with kids, see if you can work there to repay what you did.”  Maggie sighed.

“Fine.” Maggie says bluntly before standing up. “I’m going to go shopping-I’ll go by the orphanage place tomorrow.” Maria sighed and nodded.

“I won’t tell Papi. Be more careful next time chica.” Maggie didn’t look back at her older sister and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

………..

_I was really hoping she wasn’t going to keep her promise. I really would never have liked to relieve that memory again. Though God has a funny way of doing things sometimes._

……….

Anderson sat at his small desk in his equally small room. Papers scattered about him, a pen in one rough hand.  Maxwell had said there had been a strange increase in vampire activity lately in odd parts of Italy. They used to not have a problem but something has started up again. Alexander sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and then rubbing his eyes. _“Not to mention, that bloody Hellsing organization has been having the same problem in England.”_  He let out another heavy sigh and looked over the papers before him. “ _I still have to go through these adoption forms. I am grateful the children are getting homes, I wish more people were open to adoption.”_  He sighed and his eyes wondered and landed on a neatly folded red scarf on his side table.  Alexander frowned and shook his head. “ _Then there is that problem. How the hell am I going to give this back to her?”_ Anderson put a hand through his hair. He started to ponder maybe if he should just throw it out, knowing that girl probably won’t come through with her bargain. To be fair, it looked like Renaldo scared the hell out of her and that she probably wouldn’t come around again. As he tried to tell himself that it would be impossible for her to come down there, he was awoken from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

“Come in.”  He said suddenly now scribbling down a signature and a date onto one of the papers.  Alexander heard the door creak open and someone step in softly.

“Sorry for bothering you….again.” Anderson froze and spun around slowly in his chair his eyes falling on a familiar rusty haired lassie. “

 _“Speak of the devil.”_  He thought. She was dressed rather modestly today. She wore a white strapless day dress with a denim jacket and of course the familiar combat boots.  In her concealed arms she held a few boxes and something that smell deliciously of Mexican food.

“Aye …” He started, standing up slowly, placing his pen and papers down. “Maggie, wasn’t it?” The young woman nodded slowly and sighed.

“It’s short for Magdalene but I would rather be called Maggie, if you would please.” She huffed looking away from his emerald gaze before putting out the boxes to him, “Here, it’s for the other one yesterday. My sister, Maria, made you some food too.”  Alexander took it and looked away.

“I told ye, ya didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” Maggie huffed again and shook her head.

“No. I did. I was going to repay you for what you did anyway, but my sister wanted me to do more than that.” Alexander looked up at her with a questioning glance. “My sister asked, due to my very.” She cleared her throat and he coughed awkwardly. “- _very_ inappropriate behavior yesterday, according to my sister.”  Maggie wasn’t looking at him again but a crucifix on the wall. “She was wondering, in payment for what I did, if I could help you here at the orphanage.”

Alexander mouth dropped for a second then he shook off the surprise. Maggie looked up to him now eyebrow raised but stopped and put her hands out in front of her. “Okay yeah, I know what you are thinking but I am good with kids.” She frowned. “I am not some slut and or sleaze thank you very much.” She put her hands on her hips and Anderson stepped forward now frowning.

“I wasn’t assuming anything Miss Maggie! I didn’t even say anything!” His voice slightly raised.  Her lips pouted again.

“Oh yeah? Then why is it that yesterday your little mustache man gave me the look over that said, ‘You are a skank’ all over it!? Just because I am proud of how I look and am not the least bit afraid to show it, doesn’t mean I am skank or whatever you religious people think I am!”   Her eyes blazing suddenly. Alexander crossed his arms over his chest, his blonde eyebows bent down light lightning bolts.

“Ye are putting words in mah mouth, Miss Maggie and I don’t appreciate it! Look lassie I didn’t say anything and I didn’t ask you to come here. So why are you blamin’ meh!”  Maggie huffed aggressively again but she pushed her hair back.

“All right, all right-sorry.” The woman held herself slightly and looked around the room awkwardly again. “I didn’t mean to yell just get a little…defensive.” Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“A little?” He heard her laugh.

“Okay more than a little. If you were a woman you would understand.” She shrugged while the paladin just gave her a dead pan look, arms still across his chest.

“Well look, we might have a volunteer position if ye are really serious.”  Maggie turned to him again eyes wide but she then slightly negated her eyes.

“Would you really want me here? I don’t want you guys get a bad name with me working here.”  Alexander rolled his eyes.

“We wouldn’t mind ye just might need to dress modestly…no offense.” She smirked.

“None taken. This okay?” She asked spinning around slightly with a half ass smile. Alexander just rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head, smirking to himself.

“Fine-come on I’ll show ye around and then have someone get ye squared away. I don’t know what we could have ye do, but we could probably figure something out. Though it probably won’t be really workin with the children. We need more than a volunteer for that you know? Someone who won’t leave all the time and stay here. It’s more stable for the children.” Maggie nodded and side stepped then followed Alexander out the door.

“I understand. I could volunteer to bring food for the kids sometime too. My papi has his own business maybe we could just –donate some food sometime.” Alexander looked up at her as they pass some kids playing soccer.

“If that would be possible-that would be more than enough. We have food here but we dun’t have much of a selection: money is tight right now.” 

“Let me talk to me papi and see what…” Her voiced trailed as her eyes landed on a little girl off on a bench near the main breeze way. Her little blonde head was down and her knees folded up to her chest.  Alexander stopped and looked at Maggie then followed her gaze, his lips forming into a thin frown.  Without a word, both of them hurried over to the little girl. As they quickly approached they could hear her crying softly. Immediately Maggie could see Father Alexander Anderson‘s rugged face soften.

“What is wrong, little Rebecca? Why are ye cryin?” The little girl with hair of gold in braids and soft brown eyes looked up, tears streaming down her face. Maggie watched him closely but then her eyes flickered to the little girl. The little girl known as Rebecca sniffed,

“The boys-the boys won’t let me play with them.” Rebecca rubbed her eyes. “Then they pushed me down.” Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed and turned to the boys, his frown deepening. Maggie bent down to her level.

“Are you hurt?” Maggie asked in a soft voice. Rebecca looked up at her, eyes widen. The little girl nodded timidly and pointed to her knees. They were slightly scratched and a tiny bit bloody. Maggie took out a tissue and some water, she dabbed each of the small knees lightly. 

“I’ll be right back.” She heard Alexander mutter before standing and walking over to the group of boys, in a rather brisk and intimidating manner. Maggie continued to clean the small cuts and gently kissed each knee.

“I don’t have medicine but I bet Father Alexander could get some for them so they don’t get infected.” Maggie said looking up to the little girl. Rebecca looked down at her with big brown eyes.

“Who are you?” She asked while Maggie set next to her on the bench, then looked up to see Alexander scolding the boys; she heard nothing but she could imagine it would be awful but they deserved it, so it mattered not to her. Maggie turned to the girl again and smiled softly.

“My name’s Maggie, you’re Rebecca right?” the small child nodded. “Now, why did the boys not let you play with them?” Rebecca rubbed her eyes again, Maggie offered her a tissue the little girl took it with chubby hands.

“I wanted to play soccer with them and they said girls couldn’t play soccer.”  Maggie’s face went red.

“Girls can’t play soccer!? As if!” She muttered a string of curses in Spanish before hiking up her dress and sticking it in a pair of shorts she had underneath it. She looked like an angry storm cloud. Rebecca eyes widen. Maggie took the young girl’s hand. “Come on amiga, we are going to show those boys that ladies can play soccer, and that we can play it well.” She said sternly. Rebecca looked up and trotted beside her.

………..

Alexander had just finished scolding the children when he turned around to see one hurricane of a woman stomping towards them with poor little Rebecca at her heels. Alexander’s eyebrow twitched, Maggie looked furious.

“Boys, we challenge you to a game of soccer, Alexander you are the referee.” The boys gaped and Father Alexander Anderson just stared stunned for a moment before approaching her his hands up in defense.

“Now Maggie…” He started as if he had known this woman his whole life. She put her hands up and pushed him aside with her own hand. The kids were stunned, she had just pushed Father Anderson!

“You say girls can’t play soccer well we are going to prove you wrong. Women are just tough as you little boys are.”  She saw one little boy frowning, rolling the ball back underneath his foot,-back and forth, back and forth. 

“Now, there is no need for this, Maggie.” He turned to look at the woman, her piercings on her ears flashed in the sunlight. She turned to him with a stern gaze,

“Don’t you think we should have a right to prove them wrong? “

“They are going to get punished for what they did, having this silly _childish_ soccer match will prove nothing.”  Maggie jutted out her bottom lip pretty much like a child.  Suddenly a ball came hurtling from somewhere behind the small group of boys and headed straight for little Maggie and Rebecca.

……….

“Ye said women can play soccer, then how is it that ye caught the ball with ye face and not ye hands!”  Alexander scolded pinching the poor woman’s nose with a tissue as it wouldn’t stop bleeding. They were sitting on the bench but Alexander had the tissue and was holding her nose as her head was tilted back.  Maggie was holding a bag of ice on the bridge of her nose.

“Don’t start with me, priest. I wasn’t thinking.” She said through a nasally voice, while Alexander just snorted or something a kin to that.

“Ye are lucky it didn’t break ye nose. It must be that hard head of yours.”

“For a priest, you are one salty son of b-”

“Language!” Anderson chided before she could finish, pinching her nose more painfully and Maggie growled.

“I’m not a teen, _dad_!” She snapped.

“Ye sure act like one, _kid.”_  The salt and sass was strong with this one.  Maggie was pouting again. She was going to retort but they heard soft footsteps of a small child. Anderson looked up while Maggie’s eyes slid over to see little Rebecca standing there, tears in her eyes and a flower in her hand.

“I’m sorry Miss Maggie you got hurt.” Rebecca whimpered. Maggie sighed but smiled softly.

“It wasn’t your fault little chica. That boy was in the wrong.” She beckoned the little girl over who approached timidly. Maggie ruffled her hair. “My nose is not broken according to Senor Caracortada, here.” Both Anderson and Rebecca blinked at the nickname. “If it was then we could talk.” Maggie grinned. “So don’t worry, Becca. Everything is fine.” She winked awkwardly.

“Michael is going to get a stern talking to later and we will make sure this won’t happen again, Rebecca. “ Anderson said in a fatherly tone.  Rebecca looked up at the two adults and smiled through her teary brown eyes. She walked over and hugged Alexander then gave the flower to Maggie. Maggie took it hap hazardously.

“Here you go Miss Maggie-thank you too.” Little Rebecca said softly.

“Thank you, Rebecca. I bet it smells wonderful.” She and Rebecca giggled. Anderson watched the two for a moment and found himself smiling slightly. A church bell rang and Rebecca looked over her shoulder.

“Ye better get going Lassie, it’s time for supper.” Little Rebecca nodded and turned to Maggie before leaving.

“Will you come back and visit again soon?” 

“Yes, of course. We still owe those boys a soccer match don’t we?” Rebecca grinned and nodded wildly. She waved good bye to the two and headed off towards the dining hall.  As she left, the both of them side.

“I think it’s stopped bleeding now.” Alexander took the tissue from her nose. Maggie sat up slowly and wiggled it like a bunny.

“Feels pretty good.” She took the tissue and blew into it to check for blood. Nope all good! “It hurts still a bit.”

“Ye do realize it is going to bruise right?”

“Hey it will keep the pervs away won’t it?” Magdalene looked up at Alexander with a sly smile and he laughed a bit.

“I suppose so.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest. “What did ye call me earlier?” Maggie smirked.

“Can’t say-but it’s your new nickname.”  Alexander’s face fell and his eyebrows twitched.

“It better not be something bad, and you are saying it around the children.” Maggie laughed and stood up with the ice still on her bridge of her nose.

“No, not really.” She laughed. That didn’t Alexander feel any better and he showed it to by frowning. “Don’t worry about it Caracortada.” She grinned again. “I better be going though, my sister is going to start to wonder.” Maggie removed the ice from her nose and put down her bag. She rummaged through it and took out a pad of paper and a pen then scribbled something on it. “Here.” She said giving the paper to him. “Call me and let me know when you need me to bring food as well as to set up the details. I am pretty sure my papi won’t mind helping out the church, actually I know he won’t mind. He is a very strict Catholic.” She smiled to the priest again. He took it and looked at her.

“We appreciate ye doing this.” Maggie nodded but shrugged.

“It’s the least I could do for embarrassing you yesterday and for like you know-destroying your shirt. Let me know how you like the food, Maria will be dying to know.” She rolled her eyes and started to take off, she waved good bye. “See you later Caracortada!” Maggie sang as she trotted off towards the parking lot. Alexander just stood there, once again dumbstruck holding the slip of paper in his hands. What had he just got himself into? Suddenly a thought came to him and he swore in his mind.

“ _I forgot to give her that bloody scarf of hers!”_


	3. Conversations and Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late in updating! I have another chapter finished that I will post later this week but for now here is chapter 3. Thank you all so much for reading this and commenting, favoriting and just everything ! :'D I super super appreciate it! This chapter is a bit small compared to the others but the next chapter will be pretty long : )

**Chapter 3:** **Conversations and Conflict**

 

 

**......................**

 

A late afternoon sun fell through the blinds of the small office. A tall thin man sat in a plush chair, long silver hair in a ponytail went over his shoulders. His sharp eyes were narrowing at the large bear of a man that sat across from him, arms over his chest. The silver hair man sat with his hands folded and his elegant chin resting on them. Maxwell had called Anderson in a few hours after Magdalene had left. This necessarily wasn’t unusual but the tone in Maxwell’s voice had made Alexander wonder what this was all about.

“ _There has obviously been a spike in the vampire activity in Italy and more importantly in the Vatican city. However there hasn’t been much difference in these vampires compared to ones I have fought before accept perhaps they are weaker and the lack of ghouls but that isn’t surprising.”_  Alexander thought to himself as he walked along the breeze way towards Maxwell’s office that he used when he actually came down to the orphanage. Maxwell mostly resided at the main Iscariot headquarters within the Vatican City however on occasion when he comes down to the orphanage he would use a private room that they now dubbed Maxwell’s office.  Anderson reached the end of the breezeway then turned right and knocked on the door.

A woman with short pixie haircut of a honey brown answered, circular shades blocked Anderson from seeing her eyes.  Anderson nodded as he moved past her. “Heinkel.” She nodded back to him,

“Father Anderson.” Anderson’s eyes landed on the thin man sitting at the desk with hair silver and long, the man’s pony tail dripped over his right shoulder. His violet eyes looked up at Anderson.

“Anderson, sit.” Is all Maxwell said but Anderson bowed slightly and took his seat in front of the Bishop. Light poured through the barely open blinds, landing on Maxwell’s face. His eyebrows were in an angry peak, his eyes narrowed with his chin resting on his folded hands in front of him on the desk. “We have some new and interesting reports coming in concerning the vampires you had just slaughter a few nights back.”

Anderson’s eyebrow raised, mouth in a thin frown. “What is it?”

Maxwell sighed and rested his back against the plush chair. “The bodies of the vampires have been accounted for as missing persons. Which is to be expected, however-there are still some on the missing persons list that haven’t.  The missing persons list has grown bigger but no vampire bodies to count for them. This makes me wonder if there is something bigger going on here or perhaps it’s just a common psychopath. Nonetheless, Alexander, I think you need to be making more night rounds. Something might be going on here, and if we find out it doesn’t concern Iscariot, it is better to know now then to keep wondering.”

Alexander nodded. “Is there anything else I should know? What are the last sighting of the missing persons?”

Maxwell took out a map and placed it before him. He spun it around so Alexander could see clearly. “Some small spots in the Vatican city while others have been scattered around in the main parts of Italy: Rome, Venice and so forth. There is a list of specifics here. “He slid a large manila envelope towards him. Alexander caught it.

“Thank you, Bishop.” He murmured starting to open it but stopped when he caught Maxwell’s eyes.

“There is something else you should know.” Alexander remained quiet and waited for his superior to answer.  Maxwell looked at him with a serious, dark gaze. “All the targets have been religious, but primarily Catholic. They are trying to target our people, Alexander and you need to do something about it.”

**…………..**

Maggie looked over at her father as they sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Maria sat next to her husband, Francesco or as Maggie called him Franco.  It was quiet while they ate, unusual in Alagona family. Maggie cleared her throat. “Uh Papi, can I ask a question.” Maggie almost stumbled over her words, fork and knife still in her hand, paused over food. Her Papi, Nicolas Alagona looked up to her. His dark brown eyes held a boldness but softened at the edges.

                “Yes Magdalene.” Maggie flinched slightly but breathed out a breath.

                “I was wondering if by any chance we could donate some food to some place in need of it. “ Maria dropped her fork, the two men looked at her for a second but Nicholas looked back to his youngest daughter. He was quiet, politely asking her to go on.  Maggie looked at her plate poking at a piece of tortellini. “It’s an orphanage out of the Vatican City, they are really low on funds right now and they really need some help with supplying food. I mean they have good food it’s just-the same all the time, I think.” Her nerves were biting at her words, she gripped her knife tightly. “You see, Papi, I met a man a few days ago and we got to talking. He works at the orphanage and we somehow got on the subject.  I thought it would be a great way to help out. I know I have never been up for getting involved in stuff like this, but I really want to help these kids, Papi.”  Maggie was afraid to look up at her father’s stern eyes. It was quiet at the table but then there was the noise of utensils scratching the plates.

                “You should have asked me first Magdalene but I will see what I can do. I would like to talk to the man in charge.” His eyes looked up at her. There was no emotion there but Maggie looked up at her father and nodded furiously. “How did you _run_ into this man and get to talking to him?” Maggie froze and her eyes snapped over to her sister but her sister didn’t even bat an eyelash and continued eating. “I know you are not one to engage unless necessary, Magdalene. Or has that part changed too, since you came back from Mexico?”  He looked up at her with a stern gaze and Maggie met it with wide, fearful eyes. Though in a blink of a moment she scoffed and plunged a tortellini into her mouth. After eating it a bit, she replied,

                “I only talked to him because he defended me, Papi.”  Everyone stopped eating and all three of the people at the table looked up at her all the while Maggie ate her food, quickly, stabbing each piece of pasta viciously.

                “What do you mean ‘defended’ you? What happened Magdalene?” The voice of Nicholas Alagona was stern and low, something Maggie had come to fear in her younger days.  Maggie swallowed her food hard and took up her plate and utensils.

                “Well-some guys were just being di-, I mean were being rude and this nice guy scared them off.” She shrugged and got up, all three sets of eyes watched her go clean the dishes off.

                “Magdalene.” Nicholas voice raised but the sound of a telephone ringing interrupted. Maggie finished the dishes and skipped out of the kitchen.

                “I’ll get it!”  Maggie chimed as she raced down the hall to get the phone.

However, if she turned back for a second, she would have seen her father giving her a stern glare, a warning glare that this conversation wasn’t over with. The a couple started talking quietly while her father remained silent watching his younger daughter run from the room and then slowly went back to eating, worried and frustration etched on his old lines of his face.  After awhile, Nicholas put a large rough hand through dark raven hair that was started turning grey here and there along with his already salt and pepper beard. “What am I going to do with her? Had did Gabriela deal with her growing up, I’ll never know.”

“Papi, calm down just relax.” Maria sighed. “You know how she is-she’ll grow out of her…” She made a gesture with her hand. “Her childish ways….eventually.”  Though despite her words her face fell and looked irritated.

“Maria, Maggie had a tough time back with your mother, you need to give her some time.”

Maria and Papi exchanged glances then looked to Franco. “It doesn’t excuse her adolescent actions. She was raised right I don’t know how she got the way she did: getting tattoos and dressing like that.” Nicholas put his face in his hands. “What will I do with this child?” He breathes while the couple exchanged looks. Franco just dropped his shoulders, he stood up and gathered him and his wife’s dishes.

“I’ll do the cleaning Papi, don’t worry about it.” Franco said softly.  Papi mumbled a thank you and didn’t move from his seat while the couple cleaned the dishes whispering to each other but Nicholas’s mind was somewhere else, thinking about Gabriela and his younger strange daughter.

…………….

               


End file.
